Vali-PROBLEMA ESPACIO TEMPORAL
by Javier Esteban
Summary: Vali viajara al pasado y sera su deber tomar el lugar de su Rival Hyodou Issei.


Vali Lucifer se encontraba peleando codo a codo con su eterno rival y amigo Hyodou Issei contra Triexa 666

Vali:Hyodou Issei, no te rindas-(animando a su rival eterno)-sin tu ayuda no lo podremos vencer a este maldito monstruo-(serio,al lado de su rival que estaba respirando cansado)

Issei:lo se, no hace falta recordarmelo-(cansado viendo a su rival)-nosotros somos la unica esperanza para el mundo y no me pienso rendir todavía-(elevando su aura de dragon junto con Vali)

Vali:asi se habla Hyodou Issei, no esperaba menos de mi rival-(hablo orgulloso de su rival...sin duda no podia tener un rival mejor que Issei Hyodou)-vamos con todo, Hyodou Issei.

Issei:nunca me rendire, no dejare a Rias, no dejare que este bastardo la maté-(tirandose junto con Vali. En sus Diabolus Dragon, siendo estos mas podersos que Albion y Ddraig en sus mejores tiempos)

Asi teniendo una pelea reñida, donde por un milagro vencerian a Triexa. No sin antes Triexa mandar una maldición tipo hechizó como venganza a Vali. El poder era tanto que habrio una brecha dimensional tragandose a Vali antes que la maldición llegara a este mismo.

Issei:Valiiiiii Nooooooooooooo-(dijo tratando de tomar a su rival con lágrimas en sus ojos ya que lo consideraba su hermano junto con Gasper y Kiba. Aunque a veces Vali y Kiba se ponian muy homosexuales diciendo: yo protegere tu espalda del que te quiera hacer daño, es una promesa como Dragon/caballero de Rias Gremory.

Vali:lo siento Hyodou Issei, te encargó el resto-(despidiendose con una sonrisa)-deja en alto el nombre de los Dragones Celestiales-(tragandolo el portal)

Nota:Issei Tendria una vida plena y feliz con sus chicas a si que no digan que Vali les quito a sus mujeres a Issei ya que es otra dimensión donde cada una vive su realidad.

Asi llevándolo a un lugar oscuro.

Vali:que es este lugar-(dijo a nadie en especial)

Albion:compañero, esto es serio, sal de aqui y encuentra una salida lo mas pronto posible-(ya que el sabia que era este lugar)-este lugar es similar a la Brecha Dimensional, pero aqui no han podido llegar ni Gran Rojo ni Ophis, desconozco a donde nos podria llevar esto.

Asi viendo una luz cerca de el.

Albion:ve Vali, esta puede que sea nuestra unica oportunidad de salir de este lugar

Y sin duda entrando al nuevo portal que probablemente lo llevaria a otro mundo paralelo al suyo y sin mas llegando a una habitación.

Vali:donde estoy???-(analizando todo el lugar)-Albion, todavía estas con migó?-(prepcupado por su conpañero de toda la vida)

Albion:si, aqui estoy compañero-(aliviando al chico albino)

En eso llegaria una voz familiar para el que lo estremesio de sobre manera y no creyendole a sus oídos.

MDV=mamá de vali

MDV:hijo, es hora de ir a clases-(entrando una mujer albina igual a el que era muy hermosa)-se te hace tarde cariño.

Esta sera la madre de Vali

Vali:MADRE-(dijo con voz quebrada, ya qué su madre en su dimensión la mato su abuelo Rizevin y su padre a sangre fria, ya que ella quería proteger a su hijo. cosa que le dolia recordar, ya que lo habia visto todo. Tiempo después lo acogió Azazel todo roto y traumado)

MDV:si, y si quieres hacerme un berrinche por no ir, dejame decirte que no resultará-(con enojo fingido)-ademas hoy es tu cita despues de clases, recuerdas? El otro dia llegaste muy entusiasmado por una tal Yuma diciendo que tendrias una cita para hoy recuerdas?

A lo que Vali, sin decir nada abrazaria con fuerza a su madre y por primera vez en muchos años que ni recordaba, sintio el calido y acogedor calor de su madre tratando de no llorar inútilmente arrodillandose frente mientras la seguia abrazandola sin querer soltarla.

Nota:no me vengan con que Vali es duro y frio y que no lloraria por nadie. Por que hasta el mas duro como lo es Vali se ablandaria por ver a su madre despues de perderla sin poder hacer nada por defenderla...(niegemelo) ademas aqui Vali sera mas sociable gracias a juntarse tanto con Issei.

MDV:que problemas tienes mi querido Vali-(con voz maternaly abrazando fuertemente a Vali que se desahogaba en el seno reconfortante de su madre, ya que este no se habia mostrado tan afectado frente a ella. ni mucho menos llorado..

Vali:nada madre, solo dejame estar asi un tiempo mas-(asi pasando unos minutos hasta que la madre le diria..)

MDV:hijo, vaja, tu desayuno se va a enfriar y apurate que de verdad se te va hacer tarde para ir a clases-(asi dejando a Vali solo llendose a la cosino viendo a Vali con una mirada cálida)-al fin me valoras todo lo que hago por ti mi amado hijo-(dijo en pensamientos ya que su hijo era un revelde sin causa que no escuchaba razones... Osea estaba en la etapa de la rebeldía)

(Con Vali)

Vali:Albion, dime porfavor que esto no es un sueño de mal gusto-(dijo hablando con su compañero)

Albion:no compañero, esto no es un sueño para nada-(dijo serio y sorprendido al igual que Vali)

Vali:mi madre esta viva-(dijo feliz y aliviado... Sin duda un peso que no sabia que tenia se habia ido de su espalda)-sin duda no me arrepiento de haber vinido aqui.

Vali:compañero, sin duda tenemos importante a quien proteger ahora-(dijo Albion muy seguro ya que Vali no peleaba por nadie ni protegía a nadie a excepción de Issei que lo ayudo con su pasado)

Vali:si, Albion, y te aseguró que esta vez no dejare que nadie le toque un pelo a mi madre-(dijo serio en proteger lo que habia recuperado)-la protegere esta vez.

Albion:si entonces tu tienes a tu madre eso quiere decir que Issei Hyodou tomo tu lugar-(dijo sorprendiendo a Vali)

Vali:explicate mejor-(dijo sin entender)

Albion:mi teoria en esto es algo loca y sencilla-(dijo serio)-tu en este mundo eres un humano como lo fue una vez Issei Hyodou lo que causo que tu madre aun este viva... E Issei Hyodou en este mundo es Issei Lucifer por lo que me temo que tiene tu mismo pasado-(dijo serio)

Vali:ohh no puede ser-(dijo preocupado por su rival eterno)-lo siento mucho por el pero se que el es fuerte y que eso no lo derrumbaria

Albion:eso quieres decir que tendrás que tomar el lugar de Issei Hyodou, ya que dudo que Issei de este mundo este interesado y dejame decirte que el papel del peón de Rias Gremory es de vital importancia para el futuro compañero. Tendras que tomar la responsabilidas

Vali:si es el precio a pagar por recuperar a mi madre es lo minimo que puedo hacer-(determinado)

Albion:asi se hablo Vali Lucifer. Eres el mejor portador que he tenido sin duda alguna.

(Tiempo despues)

Vali bajaria despues de hablar con Albion donde su madre lo esperaria con un desayuno normal pero lleno de amor maternal. Aunque la casa era pequeña sin duda se acostumbraría con mucho gusto a este nuevo ambiente

Vali:bueno madre me voy llendo a la academia-(dijo despidiendose de su madre con destinó a la academia Kuo)

Vali llegaría a la academia donde pasarian las cosas sin ningun contratiempo, donde pudo notar que lo estaba vigilando cierta chica pelirroja con sumo interes...en fin pasando las clases rápido y llegando a la hora de salida.

Vali:Albion, le preguntare a Reynare que sabe sobre Hyodou-(dijo serio)-algo me dice que ella sabe sobre Hyodou Issei.

Albion:si compañero, yo igual tengo un presentimiento de que ella sabe algo-(dijo serio, hasta que escucharian...)

Yuma:etto Vali-San te vine a buscar para nuestra cita-(dijo finguiendo vergüenza)

Vali:bueno, vamos entonces, que esperamos-(finguiendo y siguiendo su juego, ya que el sabia el plan de ella. Ya que el habia vigilado a su rival cuando este era un simple humano)

Nota:aqui digamos que a Vali ya le habian pasado el folleto de: te cumpliremos tus deseos.

Asi pasando lo mismo que con Issei. Llendo al parque para despedirse.

Yuma:Etto Vali-San me harias un favor para recordar siempre nuestra primera cita-(dijo con voz dulce)

Vali:claro, lo que sea por ti Yuma-(Ya sabiendo lo que pasaria)

Yuma:pues-(acercándose a Vali y susurrandole al oído)-moririas por mi-(dijo con voz sombria y sin emociones)

Vali:jajajaja como si pudieras angel caido Reynare-(con burla)

Reynare:como un simple humano sabe el nombre de la gran y poderosa Reynare-(dijo alterada)

Vali:ese es tu error. Pensar que soy un simple humano-(jugando con el angel caido)

Reynare:que diablos eres-(preparando una lanza de luz)

Vali:que quien soy yo???-(pensativo viendo al angel caido)

Reynare:ni creas que un simple humano me asustara-(tirandole una lanza al albino)

Vali/Albion[VANISHIN DRAGON]-[BALANCE BREAKER]-este soy yo, el Vanishin Dragon Vali.

Nota:si se preguntan por que Vali le mostro su poder a una angel caido como Reynare...simple, queria dejarle en claro a ese angel caido con quien se estaba metiendo y que no iba a ser como su rival en su tiempo. No iba a dejar que un angel de pacotilla jugara con el a si que este es el resultado.

Reynare:DRAGON EMPERADOR BLANCO-(dijo asustada y temblando de miedo retrosediendo y sintiendo el poder del albino que era antinatural aun siendo el dragon emperador blanco)

Vali:Angel caido Reynare, te queria hacer una pregunta. Si respondes mintiendo date por muerta-(dijo serio y con una voz que lo hacia ver genial junto con su armadura)-has escuchado el nombre de Hyodou Issei-(viendo con los ojos amarillos del casco)

Reynare:Hyodou Issei???-(dijo incredula)-el es la mano derecha de Azazel-Sama, nuestro lider y gobernador-(temiendo por su vida)

Vali:ya veo, como Albion y yo suponiamos-(pensativo)-y que tan fuerte es el-(dijo con duda)

Reynare:no se que tan fuerte es, pero he escuchado rumores que es el Sekiryuutei mas fuerte de todos los tiempos siendo el orgullo de Azazel-(dijo temblando)

Vali:ya veo, como se esperaba de mi rival-(sonriendo de la emoción por saber que su rival era muy fuerte en este mundo)

En eso llegaría una visita inesperada para los 2 que tomaria por sorpresa a Vali.

Asi es, eran ellos. Estaban hay por el poder que sintieron de Vali...

Fin capitulo 1 de vuelta al pasado

bueno si es que se confunden por cosas que no cuadren. pues fue que esta historia la tenia escrita en Wattpad y la tenia con fotos, pero quise publicarla aqui y como sabras no puedo publicar fotos aqui.

lo siento si tiene fallas de ortografia y si les agrado el fic agamelo saber en comentarios para estar mas animado a publicar el cap 2 de esta historia, ya que esta escrito hasta el capitulo 3.


End file.
